Screen door and storm door closers are known in the art. Door holders, are utilized for holding side pivoted, i.e., hinged, doors open against the self-closing action of such a door closer. This self-closing action of the door closer is caused by a coil spring which is either elongated or compressed, depending on the type of mechanism, when the door is opened.
Such self-closing mechanisms usually consist of a cylinder connected at one end to the door frame, a spring loaded piston rectilinearly displaceable in the cylinder, and a piston rod fixed to the piston and extending from the second end of the cylinder. The free end of the piston rod is rotatably or pivotally connected to the door itself.
These types of self-closing mechanisms function as air enters the cylinder freely as the door is opened. The air escapes at a controlled rate through an orifice as the door is closed by the force of the spring, thus slowing the rate at which the door is closed by an air cushioning or damping action, much like a gas spring.
The more advanced of the known door closers have a mechanism for holding the door open after it has been manually swung open to a predefined position. This allows for a person carrying groceries or other objects to conveniently walk through a door without having to continuously overcome the force of the closing spring. One of the only complaints in the use of such door closers is the ease with which a person can set the door closer to stay open or conversely, the ease with which a door being held open can be released.